LOVE POSSIBLE OR NOT!
by yourmine
Summary: SUMMARY- Charlie Swan is the top most lawyer and has a daughter Bella. But he needs a good bodyguard for Bella. Edward is hired as the bodyguard. Will cupid play his role between Edward and Bella or will they hate each other forever. ALL HUMAN.PLZ TRY IT
1. Chapter 1

Title – LOVE POSSIBLE OR NOT??

SUMMARY- Charlie Swan is the top most lawyer and has a daughter Bella. But he needs a good bodyguard for Bella. Edward is hired as the bodyguard. Will cupid play his role between Edward and Bella or will they hate each other forever. ALL HUMAN

**Please read this one it is not like any other at least give it a try**

Chapter- **1 **

**Charlie **POV

Edward was in time like I had expected. I had called him today at my house to place a special job that I was going to offer him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After winning the most difficult case I've ever taken. I was heading back towards my car._

_**(Sounds of gun shots)**_

_I could see three men coming towards me with big rifles in their hands. By now I was sweating with fear. I was trembling because I couldn't find my keys. I had to get out of here soon. I reached to my car. __**(Sound of a gun shot)**__ I quickly ducked inside my car before I got hurt._

_Thank goodness that my Mercedes was bulletproof. But my car was not starting. I didn't know what to do. Within a second I was thrown out of my car and I got hurt on my head with something hard, maybe a bat or something. I could faintly see a bronze haired man punching and kicking those three people. At least someone was helpful and kind to save me. Soon I was welcomed by darkness. _

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

"_Sir, sir, are you alright sir." I heard. I opened my eyes to be staring at the same bronze man who saved my life. I got up and recognized my surrounding. I was in still in the same parking lot. Then I remembered what had happened. I turned to the man and said, "Thank you son if you wouldn't be here in time, I would be dead." "Oh no sir that's not a problem. Are you okay sir, my car is just two blocks away. I can take you to the hospital."_

"_No, no, I'm alright. By the way I'm Charlie and may I know who are you?"_

"_Who wouldn't know you sir. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm working as a trainer for bodybuilding, I work in 'Healthy and Fit' gym." _

"_So Edward could you give me a lift." _

"_Sure sir absolutely," said Edward._

_**IN THE CAR- **__"Edward, would you mind if you could come to my house tomorrow"_

"_Umm, sure sir but may I ask why?" he asked_

"_Just come at my place tomorrow and I will tell you" _

"_Okay sir I'll be at your place around 4:00 clock" he said._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS **_


	2. Chapter 2 the talk

**LOVE POSSIBLE OR NOT!! **

CHAPTER-2

**PRESENT TIME**

"Good evening Mr. Swan," greeted Edward.

"Good evening to you to Edward. Please have a seat."

"Is everything alright Mr. Swan? Because I don't think I would be helpful to you except to train you or some one else for bodybuilding??

I led out a throaty laugh.

No, no, Edward that's not the matter. I've fought for many cases, but the case which I have undertaken now involves life taking threats to my life which includes my only daughter Isabella. So, I want you to take care of her as her bodyguard.

The look on Edward's face was shocking.

WHAT!?!? He screeched. But why-I – I mean I don't understand!! Why me??

"Listen up boy I've seen a strong potential in you which I have never seen in anyone. I know you'll be perfect as my daughter's bodyguard." He was quiet so I continued,

"I know that you have some personal matters to handle. I have done a background search on you so, I practically know everything about you. I know that your mother is in a serious condition and is in the hospital. I also know that you are not able to manage the hospital charges as a trainer".

"If you take up this job, I'll provide with all the necessary supplements needed and the best set of doctors. If you take up this job it will be good for you as well as for me." I concluded.

I could see a mixture of emotions playing on Edward's face – he was both dumbfounded as well as happy.

"I'm speechless sir. I don't know how to thank you and I'm very grateful to you."

"No Edward, you're doing a lot for me than I'm doing for you."

The seriousness in the air was thick

"But don't fall for my daughter". I said by breaking the seriousness between us.

We both chuckled.


End file.
